Ethanol is rapidly becoming a major hydrogen-rich liquid transport fuel around the world. Worldwide consumption of ethanol in 2005 was an estimated 12.2 billion gallons. The global market for the fuel ethanol industry has also been predicted to continue to grow sharply in future, due to an increased interest in ethanol in Europe, Japan, the USA and several developing nations.
For example, in the USA, ethanol is used to produce E10, a 10% mixture of ethanol in gasoline. In E10 blends, the ethanol component acts as an oxygenating agent, improving the efficiency of combustion and reducing the production of air pollutants. In Brazil, ethanol satisfies approximately 30% of the transport fuel demand, as both an oxygenating agent blended in gasoline, and as a pure fuel in its own right. Also, in Europe, environmental concerns surrounding the consequences of Green House Gas (GHG) emissions have been the stimulus for the European Union (EU) to set member nations a mandated target for the consumption of sustainable transport fuels such as biomass derived ethanol.
The vast majority of fuel ethanol is produced via traditional yeast-based fermentation processes that use crop derived carbohydrates, such as sucrose extracted from sugarcane or starch extracted from grain crops, as the main carbon source. However, the cost of these carbohydrate feed stocks is influenced by their value as human food or animal feed, and the cultivation of starch or sucrose-producing crops for ethanol production is not economically sustainable in all geographies. Therefore, it is of interest to develop technologies to convert lower cost and/or more abundant carbon resources into fuel ethanol.
CO is a major, energy-rich by-product of the incomplete combustion of organic materials such as coal or oil and oil derived products. Other industrial processes also result in the production of carbon monoxide. The steel industry in Australia is reported to produce and release into the atmosphere over 500,000 tonnes of CO annually.
Catalytic processes may be used to convert gases consisting primarily of CO and/or CO and hydrogen (H2) into a variety of fuels and chemicals. Micro-organisms may also be used to convert these gases into fuels and chemicals. These biological processes, although generally slower than chemical reactions, have several advantages over catalytic processes, including higher specificity, higher yields, lower energy costs and greater resistance to poisoning.
The ability of micro-organisms to grow on CO as a sole carbon source was first discovered in 1903. This was later determined to be a property of organisms that use the acetyl coenzyme A (acetyl CoA) biochemical pathway of autotrophic growth (also known as the Woods-Ljungdahl pathway and the carbon monoxide dehydrogenase/acetyl CoA synthase (CODH/ACS) pathway). A large number of anaerobic organisms including carboxydotrophic, photosynthetic, methanogenic and acetogenic organisms have been shown to metabolize CO to various end products, namely CO2, H2, methane, n-butanol, acetate and ethanol. While using CO as the sole carbon source, all such organisms produce at least two of these end products.
Anaerobic bacteria, such as those from the genus Clostridium, have been demonstrated to produce ethanol from CO, CO2 and H2 via the acetyl CoA biochemical pathway. For example, various strains of Clostridium ljungdahlii that produce ethanol from gases are described in WO 00/68407, EP 117309, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,429, 5,593,886, and 6,368,819, WO 98/00558 and WO 02/08438. The bacterium Clostridium autoethanogenum sp is also known to produce ethanol from gases (Abrini et al., Archives of Microbiology 161, pp 345-351 (1994)).
However, ethanol production by micro-organisms by fermentation of gases is typically associated with co-production of acetate and/or acetic acid. As some of the available carbon is converted into acetate/acetic acid rather than ethanol, the efficiency of production of ethanol using such fermentation processes may be less than desirable. Also, unless the acetate/acetic acid by-product can be used for some other purpose, it may pose a waste disposal problem. Acetate/acetic acid is converted to methane by micro-organisms and therefore has the potential to contribute to GHG emissions.
WO2007/117157, WO2008/115080 and WO2009/022925, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe processes that produce alcohols, particularly ethanol, by anaerobic fermentation of gases containing carbon monoxide. WO2007/117157, describes a process that produces alcohols, particularly ethanol, by anaerobic fermentation of gases containing carbon monoxide. Acetate produced as a by-product of the fermentation process is converted into hydrogen gas and carbon dioxide gas, either or both of which may be used in the anaerobic fermentation process. WO2008/115080, describes a process for the production of alcohol(s) in multiple fermentation stages. By-products produced as a result of anaerobic fermentation of gas(es) in a first bioreactor can be used to produce products in a second bioreactor. Furthermore, by-products of the second fermentation stage can be recycled to the first bioreactor to produce products. WO2009/022925 discloses the effect of pH and ORP in the conversion of substrates comprising CO to products such as acids and alcohols by fermentation.
Microbes capable of growing on CO-containing gases are known to do so at a slower rate than is traditionally associated with microbes grown on sugars. From a commercial perspective, in a fermentation process the time required for a microbial population to grow to a sufficiently high cell density to allow an economically viable level of product to be synthesised, is a key operating cost affecting the profitability of the process. Technologies that act to enhance culture growth rates and/or productivities and therefore reduce the time required to reach desired cell densities and/or desired product levels and may serve to improve the commercial viability of the overall process.
In fermentation processes dedicated to the production of alcohols from gas feedstocks, ensuring that the appropriate conditions for microbial growth and/or alcohol production, can be critical to maintaining optimal microbial growth and/or alcohol productivities. For example, it is recognised that providing a substrate to a microbial culture at or toward an optimum level or range can result in optimal microbial growth and/or desired metabolite production as described in PCT/NZ2010/000009 which is fully incorporate herein by reference. For example, if too little substrate is provided, microbial growth slows and the fermentation product(s) are predominantly acid(s) such as acetate, whereas too much substrate can lead to poor microbial growth and/or cell death.
Due to the low solubility of CO and the lack of accurate means for measuring dissolved, it is difficult to determine how much CO is available to a microbial culture at a given time point under particular conditions. Thus, it can be difficult to determine an optimum level of CO to provide to a microbial culture for conversion into products at any particular time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process that goes at least some way towards overcoming the above disadvantages, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.